


public relations

by Zerrat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Humour, PR - Freeform, Sibling Incest, why would you ever have kayle doing PR what the hell are you thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayle had expected certain requirements when she made her bargain with Ashram and the so-called "Institute of War". The PR machine was the last thing she'd had in mind, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	public relations

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, for the lulz, and good god Kayle is an asshole why would you _ever_ have her dealing with the public?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kayle and Morgana strike a bargain with the Institute.

For the first time in ten thousand years, Kayle was in the same room as Morgana. She couldn't do anything about it but seethe from behind her helm, imagine fire and violence, anything to sate the damning, all-encompassing hatred she felt for the woman lounging in the chair beside her. 

And Morgana _was_ lounging, her expression bored as she examined her nails. She reclined back against the leather-bound furniture, her body relaxed and almost -

Kayle clamped down hard on those thoughts, refusing them, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Morgana's lips twitch in a smile that might as well have been a snarl. Kayle's jaw firmed, and she shifted. She would not be forced to continue sullying her gaze with that traitorous monster. 

It was Morgana's damned fault they were in this position, that there was even a war in the first place. 

The man who slid into the chair at the other side of the desk was an older man, his brown hair shot with grey but to Kayle's eyes, magical power screamed from his every line. The man, Reginald Ashram, was one of the so-called "summoners" that had dared to reach across the cosmos and interfere in the ongoing conflict between herself and Morgana. One of those fools that had snatched Kayle's victory from her very hands. 

Kayle's grip on the wooden armrest tightened, scorching and smoking. It was only when Morgana shot her a knowing, vicious smile that she forced her grasp to relax. She exhaled, very slowly and deliberately. 

She was better than... that. She'd come to this planet to put a stop to Morgana and her new allies - she would not be able to do that if she alienated the only one of those fools offering to call the deal off. 

Well, it was either that laying waste to the entire planet. Declaring another war might have worked, if only her own forces weren't so preoccupied with Morgana's to split them. With any luck the "Institute of War" would fail within the millennia and this Runeterra would tear itself apart of its own accord. 

Kayle's lip curled. Humanity truly was despicable.

"Morgana. Kayle." Ashram's voice was carefully warm as he laced his hands on the desk in front of him, looking for all the world as though Kayle hadn't been outside the Institute threatening to burn the whole thing down just an hour past. "We have... _convened_ here today to address the terms of a bargain struck by one Morgana with certain members of the Institute."

"Save your simpering weasel words for a fool who will believe them. This _bargain_ amounts to interference in another realm and falls outside your jurisdiction." Kayle's voice was harsh, and she leaned forward, her eyes on Ashram's. "I will settle for no less than a complete withdrawal of your forces from my realm."

Morgana had the gall to laugh, an ugly, bitter sound in the quiet of the office. 

"You forget yourself, Kayle. Your hold on our realm also holds no legitimacy. It amounts to no more than unlawful tyranny, and the Institute has been gracious enough to lend its power in expelling you." Morgana's words practically dripped venom. 

"Now, now -" Ashram attempted, a frown creasing his forehead, however Kayle silenced him with a simple slam of her gauntlet on the wooden desk surface.

"I _am_ the law," Kayle told Morgana, and no matter the fury of her anger, her voice was cold and unfeeling. Pure justice. Pure Judicator. 

Morgana shook her head just the once, a sneer on her lips as she looked to Ashram. "Do you understand my problem now? She's both blind and deaf -"

"As justice must be!" Kayle cut in, her gaze fixed on Morgana's challenging ones. She was just half a moment away from reaching out for Arbiter to bring down this whole building with holy fire - when Ashram cleared his throat. 

"Then you agree justice must be fair, no matter your own biases."

Kayle's gaze cut across to him, somewhat taken by surprise. "Absolute justice takes absolute precedence."

She ignored Morgana's derisive snort, waiting. What sort of answer did Ashram expect her to give? He was nodding to himself, as if having decided something. He leaned back in his leather-bound chair, steepling his fingers as he looked to each of them.

"Then I offer you the only terms under which the Institute will revoke its agreement with Morgana." With a snap of his fingers, Ashram summoned a stack of paper in a puff of smoke, printed with blocky, black ink - contracts. He cast his eyes over the pages just the once, before duplicating it again with another wave of his hand. 

Without comment, he slid the contracts toward each Kayle and Morgana. 

Kayle's eyes narrowed as she accepted it, reading over the terms. One thousand years at the beck and call of the Institute, after which point the summoners would offer Kayle's forces the same aid offered to Morgana's. Given the comparative strength of Kayle's own armies, it would be a death knell for the rebellion. 

Carefully, Kayle cast Morgana a look out of the corner of her eye, watching her sister's eyes dart over the conditions at a speed Kayle had once envied. A tiny frown creased Morgana's brow, and right on cue, she looked up to catch Kayle's blatant assessment of her reaction. 

"Well, I'm not entirely sure why you bothered giving one to our esteemed Judicator," Morgana said after a moment, her smile sudden and razor sharp. "These days I doubt she bothers with something so trivial as reading. If she even can."

Kayle's grasp on her contract tightened convulsively, her teeth clenching until her jaw ached. She held her furious silence, though, watching Morgana quickly flip through the pages and sign her name with a quick flourish on the last page. Whatever Morgana had agreed to did not appear to please her, and with a grunt under her breath, Kayle signed her own. 

Whatever sat poorly with Morgana could only benefit Kayle, so she scanned the terms of the contract just briefly. One thousand years with the League in exchange for taking away Morgana's edge, it was but a sneeze of time. 

Without bothering to read further, Kayle signed on the dotted line, before tossing it back on the desk. Ashram raised an eyebrow, taking the pages and the quill from his inkwell before cosigning the contract, allowing it to become magically binding. 

Satisfied, Kayle looked across to Morgana, a gloat already on her lips but... why exactly was Morgana smiling?


End file.
